


She's No Girl Friday

by rosehustle1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Detective Noir, F/M, Noir AU, noir science fiction elements, think blade runner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehustle1/pseuds/rosehustle1
Summary: Sandor is a cynical detective who is working an investigation. Sansa Stark needs his help. Her secrets could be trouble for him.





	

**The throbbing behind the eyes was not nearly as bad as the knife wound in his thigh. If she had only waited a second longer he would have had the thug over the balcony, and out of their hair for good. It was only sheer luck that he was able to wrestle the knife out of his hands, in time for her to use the kettle against the dumb goon’s skull.  
**

**“Are you alright, detective?” She asked as she knelt down beside him.**

**“No. I’ll have a splitting headache the rest of the night and an aching thigh due to the stabbing. Didn’t you catch my signal? I winked behind you. I needed you to lure him toward the balcony. He didn’t expect me behind him until you made to run.”  
**

**He heard her exasperated sigh.**

**“I thought I could get to the gun. I was only trying to help. Forgive me if I don’t know your ‘signals’, Mr. Clegane. I was raised to be an heiress not a Girl Friday.” She replied before standing up and walking to the fridge.  
**

**He noticed she made a pointed effort to ignore the massive body lying in the middle of the foyer.  He couldn’t help but chuckle at the absurdity of the situation. She glared at him before going about her business in the icebox. The woman rooting around his fridge, as if she owned the place, was the presumed dead heiress,Sansa Stark. He knew he should have never taken the case. Too rich and too beautiful. Her abusive fiance was of the same league and would do anything to get her back. He knew the type. Hell, he use to do guard work for some of the most connected mob families of Westeros.  
**

**“I only met you three days ago and I’ve already had my office broken into, my car set on fire, and now I can add a stabbing to the list. Tell me, Sweetheart, what piece of information have you left out of your story about the Baratheon heir? Because water is wet and I’m tired of getting rained on here.You’ve been hiding something from the beginning and it’s time you spoke it true.”  
**

**She turned from the fridge and placed an ice pack on the counter. She stared at him for what felt like an hour before she finally filled the silence with the strangest story he ever heard.**

**“You are correct Mr. Clegane. It’s not just love gone wrong. Joffrey is very angry with me. I have discovered a sinister secret about him…You see he isn’t the real Joffrey Baratheon. The real Joffrey Baratheon died in a polo accident at the age of fifteen…The man who everyone knows as Joffrey is a…clone.” She whispered.**

**It was hard to tell if she was being honest or just another ‘eccentric’ rich girl who got in with the wrong people. Clones were outlawed and had been for over a decade. It had been that way ever since the Aerys clones went mad and burned down half the capitol. But by the terror in her blue orbs and the shaking of her hands, he could tell that this was the truth. The truth was usually terrifying to face.**

**He pushed himself off the floor and limped to the counter.**

**“How do you know all this?” He asked as he took the ice pack and placed it over his right eye.**

**She leaned over and whispered, “I saw the other clone models…They aren’t awake but they are kept in this hidden room, in the east wing…It’s not just him either….” She said with a gasp. She was full on shaking now.**

**He walked around the counter and pulled her to him. She seemed to resist at first but gradually relented to his embrace.**

**“Take your time. You’re safe here. If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll kill them.”  
**

**“If only it were that simple…I saw clones of Cersei, Tywin, and Jamie. I don‘t quite understand what they’re doing or who the originals are…”  
**

**She didn’t need to say anymore. He understood perfectly. They were trying to remain in charge of the the South and in their dealings of illegal droids, organ harvesting, and black market technologies it only made sense for them to make themselves invincible. What better way than to have dozens of copies of themselves, each created to be physical perfection. The Lannister bloodline would go on indefinitely…as would their strangle hold over the city.**

**“So, you see I can’t go to the authorities. Half of them are paid by the Lannisters and the other half will think me crazy…It’s such a mess.” She said as she withdrew from his embrace and moved to sit on the stool.**

**It was a mess. She stumbled upon one of the biggest scandals of the century and it would be her death knell.  He was half angry at her for bringing him into this situation and half angry at himself for getting so wrapped up in the girl in the first place. He didn’t have the money or resources to go against the fucking Lannisters. Hell, he didn’t even have a car anymore thanks to those Kettlebeck thugs. And there would be more henchmen and threats. Hell, he may end up dead at the end of this…**

**“I understand if you can no longer help me.” She said in a sad detached tone of voice. She was giving up.**

**He knew what he should say. Let’s end this here. You go your way, and I go mine. Take care and don’t trust anyone. Dye your hair. Go to Essos and get lost in another land. Let Sansa Stark die and some new woman with a new life be born. Forget him.  
**

**But instead of saying any of that he replied,  
**

**“I’m still with you. We’re in this together now. I’ll not leave your side.”**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mini fic prompt I did on tumblr. It really stretched me as a writer. But I liked how it turned out. I was thinking about Blade Runner and Orphan Black when I was writing it, and then I just added some science fiction elements.


End file.
